deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Power from the Sun
''- "Ellie! Come in!"'' "Isaac! We have to cross to the Government Sector before they cut us off! You'll never make it down here in time!" "I'll be there! I'll be there!" Chapter 7: Power from the Sun is the seventh chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter takes place primarily in the vast Solar Array Network. Description Isaac ventures up to the Solar Array in a bid to activate life support and power in order to take a train to Government Sector. Summary Isaac moves from the Transport Hub in the CEC Facility towards a lift that will take him to the Solar Array. Reaching the lift Isaac finds out that it is floating at the bottom of the elevator shaft so he flies down and raises it up with some Rocket Canisters. Boarding the lift he starts going up only to be attacked by multiple Tripods which he succesfully fights off. Finally reaching the Solar Array he navigates the Facility guarded by ANTI. After passing the booby trap filled rooms he reaches the Mainframe of ANTI and succesfully deactivates it. But with the computers off now he has to align the Panels manually. He then proceeds to the Solar Panels where he is confronted by yet another Nicole Hallucination in the Rocket Chair Room. Exiting the room he starts to align the panels and also fights off a Nest. Now with the power online he goes back to the Rocket Chair Room only to be informed by Ellie that a large group of Necromorphs is destroying everything in their path. Fearing that they will be cut off from Gov Sec Isaac sits down in the Rocket Chair and starts a head down dive towards the Sprawl's surface. Dodging large debris Isaac reaches the surface and proceeds to meet up with Ellie and Stross. Necromorphs Reappearing * Slashers/Spitters * Exploders * Cysts * Lurkers * Stalkers * Pukers * Leapers * Tripods New Encounters *Nest Acquirable Schematics * Ripper Blades * Force Gun * Contact Beam Trivia *The first Nest is fought in this chapter. *The Ishimura can actually be seen from the Zero-G area outside the Solar Array (see picture). *The HALO Jump takes place in this chapter. *On the back of the seat that blasts Isaac down to the Sprawl, to initiate the HALO jump, one can read the inscription "MC 90". This was the development team's desired MetaCritic target score.Developer Commentary: Halo Jump *During the HALO jump, when the giant debris block comes into the scene, at some point it will completely hide the Sprawl beneath, out of view. This happens on purpose, so that the low LOD model of the Sprawl can be swapped seamlessly with a higher resolution model, without the player noticing. *If you kill all the Tripods during the lift sequence, you will gain the 'Elevator Action' achievement. *Deactivating ANTI will give you the achievement 'Shut Down'. *Completing the Solar Array Puzzle will give you the 'Powered Up' achievement. *''Dead Space 2's'' Peng trophy is found in this chapter and awards the "Collect Peng" achievement. *This is the first time you fight the Divider's appendages. *You can look out the top window in the elevator room to see a distant Solar Array. *A glitch may occur that removes the mirrors of the Solar Array's arms. With the mirrors gone, you have to restart the checkpoint, or die and try again. *While in the Transport Hub, if you look out the main window in the center, you will see the Solar Array. Sources 007